


Partnership

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Kang Daniel as a CEO looking for an investor for his company's new project.He approached Ong Seongwu but...





	Partnership

Daniel saw a dapper man in a charcoal coloured suit, whom he’s waiting for entered the posh restaurant. Although it was a lunch hour, the restaurant was half filled. He unconsciously grinning, knowing his earlier scheme worked. The man kept his poker face masked on, appearing serious, not a tinge of smile plastered on his face. Daniel stood up to exchange for a formal handshake, as the man approaching his table at the far end corner.

 

**Daniel:** Please… please have a seat. Thanks for coming. We’ll order lunch first.

 

**Seongwu:** Just get down with business. I had to delay the meeting with my boss because of your so called important last-minute investment opportunity appointment. Why didn’t you call my phone instead?

 

**Daniel:** The only way to lure you out was to call your PA. You’ll ignore me if I had call your phone.

 

**Seongwu:** True… I’m employed Mr CEO. I don’t have the privilege to sneak out as and when I want unlike you being a boss.

 

**Daniel:** Today also the day, you’ll tell your boss you’re leaving.

 

**Seongwu:** Look Mr Kang, I am not the investor you’re looking for. I’m not ready to part with my savings.   


 

**Daniel:** You’re the right person…

 

**Seongwu:** What makes you think I am the right person? You have many investors, interested in your thriving company to invest in the new project.

 

**Daniel:** Yes, I’ve met several. Nah, doesn’t suit me.

 

**Seongwu:** What makes you think I will agree?

 

**Daniel:** I know you too well, Mr Ong. I need a partner more than an investor, and the person is you. Here’s the business proposal.

 

**Seongwu:** Partner? Not an investor? I’m a busy man, summarise it for me. Profit?

 

**Daniel:** Fifty fifty…

 

**Seongwu:** What’s the catch?

 

**Daniel:** You’re involved in the day to day ops, decision making and in the loop everything that involves the company. In other words, two bosses in a company.

 

**Seongwu:** When do I start?

 

**Daniel:** ASAP.

 

**Seongwu:** My own office?

 

**Daniel:** Since I need to refurbish the room, you may sit on my lap.

 

**Seongwu:** (smirks) The last offer is very tempting Romeo.

 

**Daniel:** Is there anything you want to add on to the proposal? Or you’re agree to it?

 

**Seongwu:** Am I given time to think over?

 

**Daniel:** Nope.

 

**Seongwu:** A demanding Mr Kang. I like that.

 

**Daniel:** Your answer?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes…

 

**Daniel:** Yes?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes…

 

**Daniel:** (smiles) That’s easy. I thought I’ve to convince you further.

 

**Seongwu:** Because you never asked, Niel.

 

**Daniel:** This company is part of your brainchild, baby. I can never push you aside and choose some other stranger to run the company with me.

 

**Seongwu:** You shouldn’t have assumed that I’m not interested.

 

**Daniel:** Since you’ve said yes….

 

Daniel leaned forward, his chest leaning on the table, his fingers reached for Seongwu’s across the table. The latter didn’t flinch, he let Daniel caressed his fingers gently, he looked at Daniel adoringly.

 

**Daniel:** It comes with another partnership… a personal one.

 

**Seongwu:** This is not right time or place, Niel.

 

**Daniel:** A right time or place doesn’t mean will create the right moment.

 

**Seongwu:** We can talk about this at home later.

 

**Daniel:** I don’t mix business and pleasure baby.

 

**Seongwu:** (chuckles) Whoa... this is part of a business agreement?

 

**Daniel:** Something like that…   


 

**Seongwu:** And why’s that?

 

**Daniel:** You keep running away while I’m longing for your answer. This partnership is to seal our future together, business and personal commitment.

 

**Seongwu:** Yes… the answer is yes.

 

**Daniel:** Like finally?

 

**Seongwu:** You want me to take that back.

 

**Daniel:** (intertwine their fingers) Seriously it’s a yes?

 

**Seongwu:** You want me to announce to everybody here?

 

**Daniel:** I would love that…

 

**Seongwu:** (throws napkin at Daniel, laughs) Crazy… I don’t want to be on the tabloid’s front page. Now I’m ready to order my lunch. Erm… Mr Kang will you please let go of my hand?

 

**Daniel:** (break their contact, beaming) I’m sorry, it’s just feels good to hold you.

 

**Seongwu:** We do it every time, hun.

 

**Daniel:** Because every second counts when I’m with you.


End file.
